


Tinker, Tailor

by Cheloya



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Ayame has something special planned for this year's feast.





	Tinker, Tailor

Ayame had always been in charge of their traditional garments at the banquet of the new year, and the year their curse was broken was no exception. The only difference was the level to which the ex-snake was allowed to indulge his sense of fashion.

Hatori suspected this was because Akito was wearing red, and was feeling happier than usual about that fact.

The silver-haired man had brought Mine-chan along, "for that _personal_ touch," and the bespectacled girl had been eagerly eyeing off several ex-members of the zodiac, obviously matching her master's creations to each in her mind, and finding no design lacking.

Yuki emerged with cheeks tinged pink, collar lined with downy fur, jacket sleeves as long as his brother was accustomed to wearing. Kagura was dressed more savagely, carved ivory accoutrements at wrists and throat.

It was only when Mine-chan reached for the fifth box that Ayame slapped the back of her hand lightly, teeth and eyes glittering as he declared, "Oh, no, my dear, I'm afraid that one is mine." She had laughed, and told him he may as well take the next box, too, and get ready at the same time.

When Ayame had opened the box, and Hatori had seen the red beads, he had immediately come to the conclusion that the ex-snake was now officially certifiable, and that the ex-dog (no doubt giggling away outside) was now unofficially dead.

The fact that, when he was fully dressed again - if 'fully dressed' was still appropriate, with half his chest bare like this; he was going to freeze - Ayame's gold eyes lingered on him in a way that suddenly made the heated room too warm, was absolutely not the point.


End file.
